My Own Miraculous Season
by JTP15
Summary: This is sort of my version of a Miraculous Ladybug season with ship moments and all the chapters leading to a reveal.
1. Queen of hearts

Queen of Hearts

At Francoise Dupont High School at dismissal

It's Valentine's Day, and Marinette is talking to Alya about her present for Adrien "Alya are you sure Adrien will like the cookies?" "Of course he will Marinette." Alya said reassuring her. Then Alya pointed to Adrien who was talking to Nino while waiting for his service, Marinette asked Alya to wish her luck. When Nino left Marinette walked up to Adrien, as she was walking to him Marinette grabbed her present for Adrien, when a car parked right behind him, it was Adrien's service and then Nathalie came out of the car "Adrien we need get going you have a very busy schedule today." she opened the door for Adrien then when they got in the car drove away. Marinette wasn't sure what to do, but she wasn't just gonna give up so she decided to go to Adrien's house and leave it in his mailbox.

Meanwhile

There was another girl named Emma Lee who is in love with her classmate Jean Duparc, she was hoping to give him a special poem she made but when she was about to walk to him she saw him talking with another girl and after seeing them she lost all her confidence and couldn't bring to give him her poem. She went to the girl's bathroom and as she cried Hawkmoth sent his akuma to akumatize the heart broken girl and as the akuma flew into her headband she heard Hawkmoth talking to her, "Hello there Queen of Hearts I am Hawkmoth there's no need cry anymore I am here to help you get what you desire and more, and in return you'll get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses, so do we have a deal?" "It's a deal Hawkmoth."

Back with Marinette

Marinette has made it to Adrien's house when she rang the doorbell she waited for someone to answer but no one did, she assumed everyone was out, with no one home she decided to look for Adrien but she knew she couldn't find him in time on foot so she transformed into Ladybug to help speed up her search. On the way to find Adrien she heard some commotion at the park so she stopped her search and went to her balcony and left the box of cookies so she can take a look and continue her search later, when she got to the park she found the new akuma The Queen of Hearts as she was blasting people with ray from her crown that can make any boy fall in love with her, any girl idolize her and give her total control over them "Oh, Ladybug how nice of you to drop in, now what do you say we make this easy and just hand me your miraculous." "Sorry not gonna happen!" "Well I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.", then the Queen of Hearts blasted a ray from her crown. Ladybug quickly dodged the beam and fought against The Queen of Hearts head on.

With Adrien

He was riding in the back of his car to his next photo shoot, on the way he looked through his bag and took out a box with a necklace he made for Ladybug which he plans to give to her for Valentine's Day. They were passing by the park, then all of a sudden Nathalie told Adrien's bodyguard to stop the car after seeing Ladybug fighting The Queen of Hearts on the street, she immediately got Adrien out of the car and ran to safety while Adrien was finding a place to transform and once he did he put the box with the necklace in his pocket and rushed to help Ladybug fight the new akuma.

Back to the fight

Ladybug was still fighting The Queen of Hearts and her minions, when suddenly Cat Noir dropped in to get in on the fight. "Cat Noir I need your help, I can't handle The Queen of Hearts and her minions all at once." "Don't worry I can handle her minions while you take on The Queen of Hearts." During the fight Ladybug realized that the akuma had to be in her crown, but she knew she couldn't get it on her own and Cat Noir was still fighting off her minions so she came up with a plan "Cat Noir we need get The Queen of Hearts away from her minions, follow me." "Hey! Queen, catch us if you can!" she immediately went after them with her minions following right behind her. She followed them to a random street in the city, for a moment she feared that she had lost them till Ladybug called out "Hey Queen, over here!" The Queen of Hearts rushed ahead of her minions leaving them behind and allowing Cat Noir to carry out his part of Ladybug's plan. He led her minions to a street corner, then using his cataclysm he created a pit around them big and deep enough that her minions can't get over or around it. Then he went after Ladybug to help her.

With Ladybug and the Queen of Hearts

The Queen of Hearts finally caught up to Ladybug. But noticed that Cat Noir wasn't with her "Where's your partner?" "He's just busy taking care of your entourage." and that's when she realized that her minions were no longer following her. "Clever plan Ladybug except now you have to fight me all on your own." Then at that moment Cat Noir arrived at the fight "You might wanna think again." She turned around and saw Cat Noir. "It doesn't matter I can still take you both on myself." So she tried to blast Cat Noir, but using his staff he leaped over her and the blast and landed right next to Ladybug. But then he heard his ring beep and saw that he did not have much time before his transformation runs out. So Ladybug used her lucky charm which turned out to be a powder bottle, "What am I gonna do with this?" "While you figure that out I'm going to keep her distracted." So she thought about how she was going to use her lucky charm to defeat The Queen of Hearts, then she got an idea so she put some powder in her hand and then called out to Cat Noir "Cat! Get her to face this way" and as she turned around Ladybug blew the powder into her face and as the powder blinded her Ladybug took the opportunity to take the crown from her head and break it. Then she caught and purified the akuma and of course fixed all the damage and freed the minions of The Queen of Hearts from her control and The Queen of Hearts was transformed back into Emma Lee. They fist bumped to commemorate a job well done but then Ladybug's earrings began to beep, so she immediately grabbed her yoyo and left but then Cat Noir called out hoping she'd hear him "Ladybug! Wait…. " but he was too late and she was already gone he thought of going after her but then heard his ring beeping and saw that he only had one minute left before he transforms back. He rushed back to his house and arrived in his bedroom just before he de-transformed.

With Marinette

She landed on her balcony and de-transformed she saw the box of cookies she left Tikki told her that she could still find Adrien and give her present "I don't know Tikki, I mean look look it's getting dark and Valentine's Day is practically over, maybe I should just forget about giving Adrien his present, there's always next year right?" she sighed and went inside to get Tikki something to eat.

At Night with Adrien

As Plagg was eating his camembert Adrien looked at his present for Ladybug, disappointed that he wasn't able to give it her. He thought getting some fresh air might make him feel better, so he transformed into Cat Noir and started leaping from rooftop to rooftop until he stopped and saw Marinette on her balcony upset, so he leaped over to see if she was okay. He landed behind her and scared Marinette "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." "It's alright. So what are you doing here?" "I just came by to see if you were okay you seemed upset, did something happen?" "No, I'm just disappointed. I was planning on giving my crush a present but I was too late." "I know how that feels, I was gonna give Ladybug a present too but she left before I had the chance." She looked at his sad face and felt guilty for leaving before he could give her his present. She thought of making it up to him by giving him the box of cookies that she was gonna give Adrien, so she handed him the box of cookies "Here, I might not be able to give them to my crush, but they might as well make someone happy." He smiled then took the box and thanked her "No problem." He felt touched by Marinette and decided to return the favour, so he took out Ladybug's present. "Marinette, I want you to have this." And then he put the necklace on Marinette. "Do you like it? I made it myself." "Cat it's beautiful, I love it Thank you." "Sure thing." But then they heard the voice of Marinette's Mom calling for her for dinner. "That must be my mom I better get going." "Yeah me too." But as she was going down Cat called her attention "Marinette, Thank you." "Thank you? Thank you for what?" "For cheering me up" he smiled "Anytime" then she smiled back at him. After that she went downstairs and he went home.

The Next Day at School

Marinette saw Alya, Nino and Adrien talking at the school entrance and they greeted each other a good morning and then Alya noticed that Marinette was wearing a new necklace "Nice necklace Marinette where did you get it? A secret admirer?" Alya teased "It's a gift from a friend." Adrien was flattered that Marinette considered Cat Noir a friend "Oh, so can we know this friend's name?" Nino asked. "Nope sorry." "Keeping it a secret huh alright we'll respect that." And that's when the bell rang, they were going inside when Marinette saw Emma she told the others to go in ahead and that she had to take care of something first, once they went in she walked over to Emma to greet her "Good morning, your name is Emma right?" "Yeah." "I'm Marinette." "Nice to meet you Marinette." Marinette saw the card she had in her hand and asked her who it was for "I see you've got a card there you planning on giving it to someone." "Actually I was planning on giving it to my crush yesterday but now it's too late." "You know I was gonna give my crush a present too." "Really?...Were you able to give your present him?" "No, I actually ended up giving it to someone else, but that moment helped me learn something, that even it seems like it's too late that doesn't make the gift any less special and sometimes it's worth it, just to see their smile" Emma thought about what Marinette said and decided to take her advice and give her card to her Jean "Alright! I'll do it, Thanks Marinette!" she gave Marinette a hug to thank her and rushed to find Jean Duparc, once she found him she gave him her card "I know it's late but I really wanted you to have it" he smiled and thanked her "Thanks!...You know I was actually hoping to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with me." "Really?" "Yeah, so what do you say?" "Yes, I'd love to go to the movies with you." "Great, so does this Friday at 7pm work for you?" "Friday at 7pm works just fine."

That's the end for this chapter.


	2. Accelerator

Accelerator

We start In Miss Bustier's class on a Friday

"Class I have an announcement to make, next week, 5 students will be attending class at The Parisian Academy as part of the Paris Student Exchange. Now, there will be a bus to take you there, and back home for the whole week and on Monday I will be accompanying the 5 off you to the academy. So now for the students chosen for the exchange program, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Marinette and Juleka". After hearing that they've been chosen for the program they were so excited for next week, especially Juleka.

Outside the school after class

Rose is talking to Juleka when Marinette took notice of Juleka's happy expression "Hey there Juleka you seem pretty happy, probably excited for the Student Exchange huh?" "Oh it's not just that, I'm also excited to see my brother Luka." after hearing what Juleka said Marinette couldn't help but be shocked "I didn't know you had a brother Juleka." "That's probably because he wanted to go to The Parisian Academy while I wanted to come here to Francoise Dupont High School, but since The Parisian Academy is far from where we live, he had to move in with my aunt and uncle who lives closer to the school, ever since he moved we rarely see each other anymore, I mean we still video chat but it's just not the same. Which is why I'm so glad I was chosen for the program." "Well I'm happy for you Juleka and I can't wait to see him." "Me neither."

The next Monday with Luka

Luka was running as fast as he could to get to the school before the bus with the exchange students arrived because he was part of the welcoming committee and his job was to bring the welcome banner he made for when they get there "I sure hope that Principal Rogers won't be too angry at me for being late."

At the academy

The rest of the welcoming committee was busy decorating the entrance of the school for when the exchange students got there. "Dad, the decorations are done, all that's left now is the welcome banner" "Alright thank you Mike." "Now where is that Luka with the banner he was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago." and that's when Luka came running from behind him "Sorry I'm late everyone." "There's no time for apologizing just put up that banner." "Yes sir." and when the principal turned around, he saw the bus approaching "I can see the bus. Is the banner ready?" "All set sir." Luka Replied "Good." Once the bus stopped in front of the academy Miss Bustier got off the bus along with Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino and Juleka. After they all got off the bus they were greeted by the welcoming committee and then Principal Rogers came up to them "Hello, my name is Deric Rogers I'm the school principal, and Welcome to the Parisian Academy." "Thank you for the warm welcome Principal Rogers." "Our pleasure." "So Principal Rogers allow me to introduce, Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe and Juleka Couffaine." "It's so nice to meet all of you." "Okay everyone so I have to get back but the bus will be back to pick you up at the end of the day." and then the bus left and headed back to Francoise Dupont High School. "Everyone, I have someone I'd like you all to meet, this is Mike Rogers he's my son, he's also the president of the welcoming committee he will be the one giving you a tour of the school. Well, I hope you all enjoy your week here at the academy." After the principal left them Mike began giving the tour while the rest of the committee packed up the decorations "So Juleka when do we get to meet your brother?" Marinette asked. "He's supposed to meet us at recess later." After the tour was done Mike showed them their classroom and told them to wait until the teacher came. The rest of them went inside the classroom but Marinette was still outside. Then Luka came running up the hall to his classroom while carrying his books in his arm, when Luka got closer he tripped and bumped into Marinette and they both ended up falling on the floor, Luka apologized for bumping into Marinette while picking up his books "I'm really sorry I was in a bit of a rush." "That's alright." Then Marinette saw one of his books and grabbed it for him. "Here's your book." "Thanks." Then Marinette handed Luka his book, when she did they both saw each other and started to feel a little flustered then they snapped out of it and got up, they weren't sure why they felt flustered and just assumed it was nothing. "H-hi I'm Marinette" "My name's…" but before he could finish his response the bell rang "That's the bell, I'm sorry but I gotta go, it was nice meeting you Marinette." "You too." Then Tikki flew out of her bag "Sooo, what was that about?" "What do you mean?" "You know exactly what I mean." She said teasing Marinette "You were stammering, you like him don't you." "What?! No I don't." "Marinette I can see you blushing." "You know what, why don't we just get inside." "Alright." Then Tikki flew back into Marinette's bag. When she got in the classroom the teacher came in too "Okay class please take your seats, so as you all know we're having a student exchange program for the week, so I'd like to introduce the chosen exchange students from Francoise Dupont High School, Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe and Juleka Couffaine" after introducing the exchange students the teacher began their lesson.

After class during recess with Luka

Luka was just walking in the halls and then Principal Rogers came up to Luka "Luka! May I speak with you for a moment?" He asked with a slightly angry tone "Um of course sir." "Luka you have always been a good student your great with your academics but being on time is just as important and your tardiness has become a real problem, I have been getting reports from your teacher about you always being late for class." "But Principal Rogers I..." "I don't want to hear any excuses!" That's when Marinette came walking down the stairs, then she heard someone just around the corner "Who could that be?" She peeked to see who it was "Principal Rogers? I wonder what he's so angry about…hey that's the guy who bumped into earlier." She hid behind the wall of the stairs and started to listen in on what they were talking about. "If you can't learn to be more punctual, I will suspend you! Understood!" "Yes sir." Luka replied, after that the principal left and Luka walked away. Marinette wanted to make sure Luka was okay so she followed him to a bench at the front yard and decided to go talk to him. "Hey there, it's me again." Luka looked beside the bench and saw Marinette "O-oh hey Marinette, what's up?" "Actually I was about to ask you the same thing…is it alright if I sat down?" "Sure." And then he moved to the other side allowing Marinette to sit. "So…I heard what Principal Rogers told you back there." "You did?" "Yeah, and I get it, I mean if anyone in my school knows a thing or two about being late it's me but it's nothing to be upset about." "You would think that, but he's right, me being late is becoming a problem, if I keep being late for class I won't just get suspended I could get expelled from the academy." "Well I'm sure things will get better soon." "I sure hope so, anyway thanks for trying to cheer up but I think I need to be alone for a while." "Alright then, I'll see you later I guess." Then he walked away and headed back to his classroom.

With Hawkmoth in his lair

Hawkmoth has taken notice of Luka's negative emotions "What negativity and frustration, I can use that to my advantage." Then he created one of his akumas "Go my little akuma and evilize him." The akuma flew all the way to the academy and found Luka in the halls, then the akuma flew in the wrist band Luka was wearing, after that Luka heard Hawkmoth talking to him "Hello Accelerator, I've come to help you with your problem but in return you must get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses, can you do that?" "With ease." And then he was transformed into Accelerator "Now to get those heroes out in the open." And in the blink of an eye he ran off to cause some havoc to draw out Ladybug and Cat Noir. He thought to get a little bit payback at the principal by targeting him, so he found the principal walking to his office and using the super speed Hawkmoth granted him, he grabbed the principal and tied him to the top of the academy flag pole before Principal Rogers even knew what happened, but eventually the principal realized where he was "AAAAHHHH! HELP! Someone get me down from here!" all the students were shocked when they saw the principal tied to the flag pole, luckily Adrien saw the principal as well and quickly transformed into Cat Noir. After transforming he ran to the flag pole and got out his staff to get himself up to the principal and untie him, then he safely got him down, while Accelerator watched the whole scene from the roof of the school, when Cat's back was turned Accelerator saw his chance to take his ring, so he ran down the wall but as he was running towards Cat Noir Juleka got in his way and he immediately stopped right in front of Juleka, Cat Noir and Principal Rogers. When Accelerator stopped Juleka realized that he was Luka "Luka!? What happened?" "Don't worry Juleka I'm okay, in fact I'm better than okay, now if you don't mind I'll be taking that ring now." "You want my ring, come and get it." When Cat leapt away Accelerator ran after him. When Marinette saw the akuma run off she left to find a place to transform. After transforming she left to help Cat Noir.

At the Eiffel Tower

Cat Noir landed at the base of the tower then he looked back and couldn't see Accelerator "Looks like I lost him." "I wouldn't count on that." He turned around shocked to see Accelerator right behind him "Did you honestly think you could out run me, my name's not Accelerator for nothing, now how about we try this again, hand over the miraculous." "Not gonna happen." He sighed and said "Well, I tried this the easy way now I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." "Bring it on." He said holding onto his staff ready to fight him off, but before Accelerator could even take a step something pulled on his foot and tripped him from behind, it was Ladybug and her yoyo "Sorry, but if you want our miraculouses you'll have to go through both of us." Then Accelerator got up and said "I plan to." Then he used his super speed and attacked Ladybug with lightning fast punches, but Ladybug used her yoyo as a shield to block his attacks, when Accelerator stopped he thought of another plan. He started to run around Cat Noir and Ladybug trapping them in a vortex, Ladybug and Cat Noir tried to break through the vortex using their weapons but failed "M'lady the vortex is too strong, what are we going to do?" "Hmm…Alright, I've got an idea, first use your cataclysm on the ground and then use your staff to get us to safety." "Got it, CATACLYSM!" and just as Ladybug planned he used his cataclysm on the ground and created a massive hole then Accelerator fell into it, while Cat used his staff to get Ladybug and himself to safety. "Looks like your plan worked like a charm M'lady, so you ready to finish this." "We can't, he's way too fast to fight head on we'll have to think of another way to beat him." And then Cat Noir saw Accelerator getting up "Well if we're gonna come up with a plan we'd better find a place to hide first." Then they took out there weapons and used them to get to the nearest rooftop they could find. While Accelerator was still down the hole figuring a way out since it was steep to climb out, then he started running in a circle and created enough velocity to run out of the hole. When he looked around Cat Noir and Ladybug were nowhere to be seen so he used his super speed to search for them.

On the rooftop

Cat Noir had just seen Accelerator run off "M'lady Accelerator's on the move we got get going." "No." "But if we stay here he could find us." "And if we're out in the open he could see us, but your right he'll find us sooner or later so we'll have act fast, LUCKYCHARM!" when she used her luckycharm it turned out to be a bucket. She looked around and saw the river by the Eiffel Tower "Cat I have a plan, but you're going to have to lead Accelerator to that bridge." "I'm on it." When he left to find Accelerator Ladybug went to the river and filled the bucket with water, then she went to the side of the bridge where the Eiffel Tower was, and waited for Cat Noir.

Meanwhile with Accelerator

He took a break from his search in the middle of an intersection, then he heard Cat Noir from a rooftop "Well, well, well, look who decided to face me alone." "Ladybug's taking care of something at the moment so for now it's just you and me." Then he started jumping from rooftop to rooftop to the bridge by the Eiffel Tower while Accelerator ran after him, Cat noticed that Accelerator was catching up so he used his staff boost him farther. When he got closer to the bridge he could see Ladybug, so he leapt of one more roof top and landed right behind her "So where's Accelerator?" "Trust me he'll be here in a second." And then Accelerator stopped on the street before the bridge and saw Ladybug and Cat Noir on the other side. Then Cat Noir shouted "Hey Accelerator! You want our miraculouses come and get them!" "Gladly." He ran to them across the bridge, then Ladybug spilled the water in the bucket and made a big puddle. When Accelerator ran on the puddle he lost traction and slid out of control on the ground and eventually fell down. While he was down Ladybug was able to grab his wrist band and break it, when the akuma flew out Ladybug purified it. Ladybug was able to fix everything and then Luka transformed back to normal. "Pound it!" Then Luka started to wake up "Ladybug, Cat Noir?" "You feeling okay?" Ladybug asked "Yeah, I'm fine but I gotta get back to the academy, my sister might be worried about me." Then Cat Noir heard his ring beeping "Ladybug I gotta get going I've only got 2 minutes." "Go, I'll take him back to the academy." Then Cat left and rushed back to the academy. Luckily he made it back in time before his transformation wore off, then he found an empty classroom and was able to de-transform. After de-transforming he tried to find the others then he saw Nino with Alya and Juleka and walked over to them "Hey guys." "Adrien where have you been?" "When I saw the akuma I looked for a place to hide, sorry if I worried you guys." "It's cool dude." They all walked outside to the front yard.

With Ladybug

Ladybug got Luka back to the academy "Thanks for the lift Ladybug and for saving me, and say thanks to Cat Noir for me too." "Sure thing." Then Ladybug heard her earrings beep "Sounds like my transformation is almost up, I better run." She used her yoyo to get to a rooftop then she saw an alley just behind the academy. She went into the alley and de-transformed, then ran to the others in the front yard "There you are girl, you really scared me." "Sorry Alya, but I'm fine." And then Juleka saw Luka close by and ran towards him and gave him a big hug "I was so worried are you okay?" "I'm fine Juleka." Then the others walked right behind them and Luka saw Marinette "Hey Marinette." "Oh, you two met already?" Juleka asked "Mhm, we met in the halls before class right after he bumped into me." "Yeah, sorry again for earlier." "It's fine." "Well since you've already met Marinette let me introduce you to my other friends this is Nino, Alya and Adrien." "It's great to meet all of you."

The Next Day

The bus just arrived at the academy and dropped them off "Hey Juleka." "Hey Luka." "Morning Luka, looks like you're up bright and early." "Thanks, and Juleka I'm sorry I ruined your first at the academy by making you worry the whole time." "It's okay, I'm just glad you're alright, besides we've still got 4 days until the end of the student exchange." "Well then let's be sure we make the most of those 4 days." "Okay then." Then bell rang and they all went to class.

This ends this chapter


	3. Electron

Electron

3 weeks after the student exchange on a Friday morning

Marinette and Alya were outside the school with Rose and Juleka. Juleka was telling them about all the fun she and Luka had during the student exchange "Wow, sounds like you and Luka had a great time." Rose said "Yeah it was just like old times, but I really wish we had more time to spend together." And then Juleka heard a familiar voice from behind her "Well maybe we can." When they all looked behind her they saw Luka "Luka!?" "Surprise Juleka." "Luka, what are you doing here?" "I decided to transfer here to Francoise Dupont High School" "But why?" "During the student exchange, I realized that I really missed getting to spend time with my little sister." "First of all. I'm not little anymore, and second, I missed you too." Then they hugged. When the bell rang for class went inside the school "You know Luka your timing couldn't be more perfect." Marinette said "Really, why's that?" "Because, tomorrow night is our school dance." "Hey that reminds me, there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys, Nino asked me out to the dance." "Really?! That's great, we're so happy for you Alya." "Thanks guys." "Hey I gotta find my classroom but I'll see you guys later." "See you Luka." Juleka said, then waved goodbye.

At recess

Alya and Marinette were sitting on a bench downstairs, Alya was looking through the photos she took of her dresses while asking Marinette which one she should wear "So I have this blue dress but I think it's a little too plain, then I have this floral print dress but I think it's kinda showy, then there's this red one but…" while she was talking she noticed Marinette seemed distracted and then she realized Marinette was looking at Luka across the court. "Marinette snap out of it!" "Huh? What? Oh, sorry Alya what were you saying?" "Well I was asking for your opinion on which dress I should where to the dance, but now I think you should be the one asking questions." "What are you talking about?" "You can lie to yourself girl but you can't lie to me, I can tell you like him." "Alright fine you caught me, I might like him just a little." "I knew it, so are you gonna ask him to the dance." "Don't you think it's a little soon to be asking him out, he just transferred here and we still don't know each other very well, also I said a little I'm still in love with Adrien." "Well do you plan on asking Adrien to the dance?" "Maybe, look, could we just forget about this for now and go back to choosing your dress." "Fine." Then they continued looking through the pictures of Alya's dresses.

Meanwhile with Adrien and Nino

They were talking to each other inside the locker room "So you really did it?" "Uhuh, I really asked Alya to the dance." "Well I'm proud of you dude." "Yeah well I have been waiting all year for the school dance to come around so I can ask Alya to be my date, and when it's time for the slow dance I plan to finally tell Alya how I feel and ask her to be my girlfriend." "Wow, you sure you're ready to tell her?" "More than sure, I've been wanting to tell her how I feel for months now, and I think the school dance is the perfect time to do it, anyways I gotta go, see you back in class Adrien." "See you and good luck." "Thanks" then Nino left the locker room while Adrien stayed and thought to himself for a bit. Then Plagg flew out of his jacket "Oh boy I know that look. What are you thinking about?" "I was just thinking that maybe I should try to confess to Ladybug" "You sure, cause the last few attempts didn't exactly go well." "Okay I admit that those attempts weren't the greatest, but that's why I have to keep trying."

Meanwhile with Luka

Juleka was talking to Luka "So Luka you excited for the dance." "Sure am, and speaking of the dance could I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it?" "Is Marinette going to the dance with anyone?" "I don't think so, why do you ask?" "Um…no reason, it's nothing." "C'mon Luka, you know you can tell me anything." "Fine, the truth is I was hoping to ask Marinette to the dance." "That's great." "Yeah well, I'm not so sure, I mean we've only known each other from the week of the student exchange, won't she think it's a little sudden if I just asked her to be my date for the dance." "Sorry Luka, but that's something you'll have to find out on your own, but don't worry I got your back." "Thanks Juleka."

With Chloe

"I cannot believe Ms. Bustier is making me hang up all these ropes lights for the dance when I should be on my phone ordering a new dress!" "Don't worry Chloe you're almost done." Sabrina said, "Yeah whatever just hold the ladder still…finished finally!" "Actually Chloe Ms. Bustier wanted us to test the lights too." "Seriously! Fine just plug in the cord and let's get this over with!" Chloe said frustrated. When Sabrina plugged in the cord the rope lights turned on but then started to flicker and eventually go out. "Sabrina what happened?!" "I don't know." "Well then don't just stand there do something!" "I'm not sure what to do." "Ugh! Do I have to think everything?!" then she took out her phone and called her hotel's electrician Craig Parker "Hello? Oh, Chloe Bourgeois, you need my help at your school?" "Yes now hurry it up!" "Yes ma'am, I'm on my way." He grabbed his toolbox and rushed to the school.

At the school

"I'm here Ms. Bourgeois what do you need?" "Those rope lights won't work, so go check the outlet or something." "Yes ma'am." Then he went over to check on the outlet but found nothing wrong so he decided to check the fuse box but nothing was wrong either. "Um…Ms. Bourgeois I checked both the outlet and the fuse box, but nothing's wrong." "Well if nothing's wrong then plug in those lights already!" then he plugged it in but they still won't light up and Chloe didn't like that one bit "I thought you said nothing was wrong!" "Nothing was wrong." "Well obviously there was something wrong and since you can't figure out what it is then maybe I'll just find someone who can." After that he packed up his tools and left, but it wasn't too long before Hawkmoth took notice "This man's anger is the perfect target for one of my akumas" once he created his akuma he sent it to evilize Craig Parker. "Ugh! I can't believe I have to work for that selfish brat." Then the akuma took possession of his utility belt. "Hello Electron I'm Hawkmoth and I am about to give you the chance to get back at the one who has wrong you, and in return you will retrieve Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses for me, so are you up to the task?" "Yes I am." And he was transformed into Electron a villain with the power to control electricity, using his powers he zapped into the school's power grid to find Chloe.

With Marinette

Marinette was just outside the locker room getting ready to ask Adrien to the dance "Okay I can do this. I hope." She said nervously. She was about to walk inside but then she heard Luka behind her "Hey Marinette, could I talk to you for a bit?" "Umm, sure what is it?" "Well I was wondering if you wanted to…" then suddenly they heard someone scream. They saw that it was Chloe being attacked by Electron "Sorry Luka but we better find a safe place to hide, we can talk later." "Alright." Then they ran to take cover from the akuma attack, Marinette was able to transform in the school library and immediately went off to fight Electron. Chloe's was cornered and Electron was about to blast her, but then he heard Ladybug's voice from behind him "Hey! Leave her alone." "Ladybug, I was wondering when you'd show up, and where's your partner?" "He'll be here in a bit, until then it's just you and me." Then he began blasting her with bolts of electricity but Ladybug quickly dodges his attacks while trying to protect the students still in the court.

Back with Adrien

Adrien was walking out of the locker room, then he saw Ladybug fighting Electron. So he went back inside the locker room to transform, after that he rushed to help Ladybug. "Need any help M'lady?" then he jumped down to join the fight "Perfect timing kitty, I can handle Electron but I need you to get the students to safety." "I'm on it." Cat Noir quickly directed all the students outside and Chloe was able to escape along with the rest of the students. After getting them all out Cat Noir went back to helping Ladybug fight Electron. "Cat are the students safe?" "Yeah they're okay." "Good." Then Electron blasted them but they were able to jump to the second floor to dodge it and "I think the akuma in his belt." "Alright then, I'll distract him while you try to get the belt off him." Ladybug nodded then tried to sneak around behind him "Hey! Up hear blast me if you can." "My pleasure." Electron just keeps blasting at him but Cat Noir is able to dodge all his attacks and while he was distracted Ladybug up behind and tried to grab his belt but the moment she touched it she got shocked. Electron turned around, he sighed and said "Don't you kids know not to play with electricity." Electron was about to blast her and Ladybug was ready with her yoyo but then Electron looked around and saw that Chloe was gone, so he flew off to find her. Ladybug yelled out to Cat saying "He's after Chloe, we've gotta find her before he does." Then they went after him leaping from rooftop to rooftop until they were able to spot him flying after Chloe who was running to her hotel to hide, and as soon as she got in she ordered the doorman to lock the doors then ran to her room. Electron stopped right in front of the hotel then Ladybug and Cat Noir landed right in front him "Sorry buddy but if you wanna get inside you'll have to go through us." Cat Noir said "Hah! Don't make me laugh you two couldn't stop me if you wanted to." Then he zapped into the hotel "Right, forgot he could do that." "C'mon Cat we've got to get to Chloe before he does." So they used their weapons to get to Chloe's Balcony and into her room "Chloe?" "Ladybug?" Chloe came out of her bathroom, then ran to Ladybug and gave her a sudden hug "Oh I knew you'd come to save me, I mean what are best friends for right?" "Uh right so…" Ladybug breaks the hug "…Cat Noir can get you out of here and I'll keep Electron busy." They walked out to the balcony "Are you sure you beat him on your own Ladybug" "Don't worry, I just gotta hold him off until you get back, then we can beat him." "In that case I'll be sure hurry back." then he leaped away and took Chloe to the park to hide.

Back with Ladybug

Electron zapped into Chloe's room "Oh Chloe, where are you?" he said with an electro ball in his hand ready to fire, then he heard Ladybug behind him "Sorry to burst your bubble but Chloe's not home." "Ladybug, why am I not surprised...Oh well I guess payback's gonna have to wait." "Guess so. LUCKYCHARM! A rubber glove, just what I needed." "You honestly think you can beat me with a rubber glove." Electron blasts Ladybug with a continuous lightning bolt and she uses her yoyo as a shield "Face it, you can't beat me." "Then it's a good thing she has me to help." Then Cat Noir threw his staff at Electron and knocked him down, Ladybug runs to Cat "You were cutting it pretty close back there." "Yeah sorry, so what's the plan?" "Don't worry I've got it covered?" Electron gets up "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that" "Hey Electron! Think fast." Ladybug throws her yoyo at him, but Electron catches it and sends an electric charge down her yoyo's wire, he was expecting her to get shocked but was baffled when she wasn't "Looks like you forgot that rubber doesn't conduct electricity." She pulled her yoyo dragged Electron to them and while he was down she got his belt, broke it and purified the akuma then she put everything back to normal including Electron, after a celebratory fist pump Ladybug walked out to the balcony and was about to leave when Cat Noir stopped her "Ladybug there's something I've got to tell you." Ladybug's earring beeped again, so now she only had one minute before she de-transforms "I'm sorry Cat but I really gotta go." Then she took out her yoyo and zipped away, leaving Cat sad and disappointed.

Back at school with Chloe

After the fight was over Chloe went back to getting the LED ropes to work, but then Craig Parker came "Ms. Bourgeois?" "You again, what do you want?" "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help before but I think I've figured out the problem, I can help if you'd let me." "Well then don't just stand there." Then Craig took a look at the rope lights fuses and his hunch was right "The lights fuses were burned out which is why they didn't work, all I have to do is replace them with these new ones and…" he plugged the lights in and they worked "You actually did it…well I guess this means I owe an apology, so I'm sorry about earlier and thanks." "My pleasure."

Saturday night at the school dance

Marinette walks in and spots Alya, Nino, and Rose "Hey guys." "About time you got here girl, now we're just waiting on Juleka and Luka." "We're here." Juleka cried out "Hey Marinette, you look great." "Oh, thanks Luka, uh Nino where's Adrien?" "I'm not sure I saw him earlier." Then they heard music playing "Sounds like the dance is starting." Rose said "Well then, it looks like it's time for us hit the dance floor, come on Nino." "You guys go ahead I'm gonna see if I can find Adrien." She started looking around and eventually saw Adrien on the second floor, Marinette goes to Adrien "Adrien?" "Marinette, what are you doing up here?" "I was looking for you, so what are you doing up here?" "I just needed some time by myself." Marinette took notice of Adrien's sad expression "Is something wrong?" "Kind of." "Well if you want to talk about it, I'm willing listen…Ah that is if you want to." She said embarrassed "Sorry I didn't mean pry." "No no it's alright…I actually would like someone to talk to about this…you see there's this girl I like, I keep trying to tell her how I feel but I always lose my chance, and I'm starting to wonder if I should keep trying or if I should just give up." After what Marinette heard she was heartbroken, but she knew she had to say something, so she fought back the urge to cry and gave her response "Well if it were me I would keep trying, because even though it's never easy, it doesn't mean you should just give up." "I guess you do have a point, thanks Marinette I really needed to hear that." He gives her a hug to say thank you "What do you say we get back to the others?" "Sure." They meet back with the others "Adrien, there you are we were wondering where you went." "Sorry." While they were talking Luka saw Marinette going outside, she looked upset so he followed her, Marinette was sitting on the steps in front of the school, then she heard Luka behind her "Hey, you alright?" Luka sits beside her "Yeah I'm okay." "You sure, cause you don't seem okay…C'mon I can tell there's something bothering you, what is it?" "Fine I'll tell you, but you need to promise not to tell anyone." "Promise." "Okay, for almost an entire year I've had a crush on…Adrien, Adrien Agreste, but as it turns out he likes someone else." "Oh, I'm really sorry." "Don't be, it's my fault for thinking he'd ever go for a girl like me." "Well I for one can't see why he wouldn't, I may not know you too well but Juleka's told me some great things about you, and from what she said you sounded like an amazing, supportive, thoughtful and kind person." "Thanks Luka." "No problem, so you ready to head back inside." "Alright." Luka helps her up and then they went back in, when they went in they heard the song for the slow dance starting to play "You wanna dance Marinette?" "O-okay." while they were dancing Marinette remembered something "Hey Luka, what did you want to talk about?" "Huh?" "You know, yesterday before the akuma attacked, you said you wanted to talk to me about something." "Oh, right…I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to go to the dance with me." "Really?" "Yeah…but out of curiosity, if I were able to ask you, what would you have said?" "I probably would have said…yes." "Well in that case, would you be willing to go out with me next Friday" "Yes I would." After that they danced the night away and enjoyed the rest of the party.

That's all for now


End file.
